Lance Rock
Overview Lance Rock is a small cropping of caves and fissures in the lands close to Red Larch, located just on the horizon to the South-East of the town. It got it's name from the fact that it resembles a large rocky lance pointing to the sky at an angle. It is not known by locals why or how it came to be, but the Lance Rock itself is clearly a different stone than that of the surrounding area. Lance Rock is also the base of operations of Orieoth, the necromancer and self-styled Lord of Lance Rock! Description The area is mostly flat lands that stretch for miles in all directions, apart from the large rocky outcroppings and the 'Lance' Stone pointed to the sky. It is not known by locals why or how it came to be, but the Lance Rock itself is clearly a different stone than that of the surrounding area. Those how see it up close, and know a thing or two about stone, the merhir that makes the iconic Lance is clearly a completely different rock than the surrounding stone. It is granite and the rest is limestone. How this came to be is anyone's guess. Involvement The Princes of the Apocalypse (Campaign) The towns folk of nearby Red Larch fear their recent weather troubles may be coming from Lance Rock, especially the local Inn owner Kalyessa Irkell. She hired the party to investigate on her behalf for 50gp (10gp each) and set the party along the path that they walk now. Later, Corwyn Solarius of the party learned from his local Lords' Alliance contact that her children report of a 'plague' at Lance Rock, or so they were told by a passing prospector. The party arrived at Lance Rock shortly afterwards. Right out side the entrance to a cave complex a hundred or so yards south of the Lance, a pair of signs warn off potential intruders. It tells of a plague that effects the area and the "Lord of Lance Rock". The party ventured forth regardless, finding many undead including Zombies and Skeletons, and even some Crawling Claws within. They also came face to face with the Lord himself, a well dressed nobleman by the name of Orieoth. Despite his attempts at brokering a surrender and the exit of the party, a fight broke out and Orieoth fled deeper into the cave. Before they could catch up to him, the party where felled by his minions. It was here that Namia of the Ashes, Ramzey Gauntletsmasher, Griffon Lamora, Corwyn Solarius and their helping hand Sasa Visgard died. Over the course of the following Tensday, the "Resurrection of the Five" occurred at Lance Rock. First Ramzey was revived using the combined power of Orieoth and the "Always Watching Eye", followed soon after by Sasa, Corwyn, Namia and then presumably Griffon (but nobody remembers him being revived). See the "Resurrection and Resignation" section of The Princes of the Apocalypse Campaign for more detail.Category:Dessarin Valley Locations